


Рыцари Круглого стола, Жанна д`Арк и мессия

by azzy_aka_papademon, Varda_Elentari, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Demonology, Drama, Essays, Essays / Meta Essay, Gen, M/M, Meta, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, WTF Kombat 2021, Каноничная смерть персонажей, демонология, религиозные символы и образы, фандомная аналитика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: Статья про то, как мистер Оранжевый стал Жанной д`Арк и мессией одновременно, а мистер Белый превратился в демона Бегемота и котика.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Рыцари Круглого стола, Жанна д`Арк и мессия

**Author's Note:**

> — вдохновенный гон  
> — упоминаются христианские мотивы в творчестве кинорежиссеров Робера Брессона и Квентина Тарантино  
> — используются ветхозаветные и новозаветные образы  
> — если вы чувствительны к интерпретации библейских персонажей, далекой от каноничной версии, пожалуйста, не читайте эту статью  
> — если вы предполагаете, что статья может оскорбить ваши религиозные чувства, пожалуйста, не читайте статью  
> — если вам кажется, что автор искренне верит в написанное, пожалуйста, помните, что это всего лишь вдохновенный гон

**< Рыцари Круглого стола>**

  
C самого первого своего фильма «Бешеные псы» Квентин Тарантино откровенно заимствовал из чужого творчества все, что приглянется. И для искусствоведов и фанатов это уже отдельный вид развлечения — искать цитаты и отсылки, о которых сам режиссер, пересмотревший в свое время сотни кинолент, может, даже, и не подозревает.  
Мы не будем рассказывать о «Городе в огне» Джона Ву, из которого молодое на тот момент дарование надергало несколько очень эффектных сцен. Поговорим о не столь очевидных трактовках образов его дебютной кровавой феерии.

  
Небезызвестный обзорщик [wondersinthedark](https://wondersinthedark.wordpress.com/author/wondersinthedark/) в своей статье [“Let’s try to figure out who the bad guy is”: QUENTIN TARANTINO’S ‘RESERVOIR DOGS’](https://yandexwebcache.net/yandbtm?lang=en&fmode=inject&tm=1613132181&tld=ru&la=1603933184&text=%E2%80%9CLet%E2%80%99s%20try%20to%20figure%20out%20who%20the%20bad%20guy%20is%E2%80%9D%3A%20QUENTIN%20TARANTINO%E2%80%99S%20%E2%80%98RESERVOIR%20DOGS%E2%80%99&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwondersinthedark.wordpress.com%2F2012%2F10%2F31%2Flets-try-to-figure-out-who-the-bad-guy-is-quentin-tarantinos-reservoir-dogs%2F&l10n=ru&mime=html&sign=cda85f3528e8b5d21d79efc1537b668c&keyno=0) упоминает, что заинтересовался интервью Тарантино, отснятом как приложение к изданию DVD «Бешеных псов». В нем режиссер называет среди значимых для себя деятелей искусства Жан-Люка Годара и Джона Ву. Но, по мнению критика, этот список явно неполный. Он бы добавил французского режиссера Робера Брессона (не путать с Люком Бессоном), которого называют «святым покровителем кино». Свои черно-белые фильмы тот снимал мучительно трудно, загоняя до полусмерти как актеров, так и операторов, звукорежиссеров и всех, кто имел счастье работать с этим гением.

Сам Жан-Люк Годар так говорил о своем коллеге: «Робер Брессон — это французское кино, как Достоевский — это русский роман, а Моцарт — немецкая музыка».  
И wondersinthedark считает, что для своих «Бешеных псов» Тарантино позаимствовал образы сразу из двух фильмов Брессона — исторической драмы «Процесс Жанны д`Арк» и притчи «Ланселот Озерный».

  
С чего начинаются «Бешеные псы»? — напоминает wondersinthedark. — С _круговой_ камеры, которая непрерывно _кружит_ вокруг _круглого_ столика в кафе, не давая нам толком разглядеть разговаривающих. Первые несколько секунд мы не видим лиц, словно спрятанных под забралами шлемов, мы видим лишь унифицированные черные костюмы, одинаковые, как латы рыцарей Круглого стола. Они говорят чуть ли не одновременно, спорят друг с другом и поддразнивают, и мы не знаем, есть ли среди них кто-то более авторитетный, чем другие. И именно этого равенства добивался король Артур, когда приглашал своих рыцарей за круглый стол.

  
Король здесь, разумеется, старый мафиозо Джо Кэбот, который собрал своих вассалов в священный поход. Суть и роль Грааля присуждена бриллиантам, которые отважные рыцари поклялись добыть любой ценой.

Критик обращает внимание еще и на то, что рыцари-грабители ведут беседу отнюдь не о стяжательстве богатства, они, как и полагается, рассуждают о дамах (Мадонна и ее песня «Как девственница», судьба женских персонажей в песнях этой певицы, тяжелый труд официанток). И большинство из них, кроме одного изгоя, сразу готовы поступить благородно, как и следует героям средневековых романов, — оставить щедрые чаевые.

  
Они лишены христианских имен, как и оригинальные персонажи Круглого стола не носят их, — Король Джо лишил своих вассалов этих имен, напоминает автор статьи, — и каждый получает прозвище, как в свое время получали их рыцари. А по правую королевскую руку, на почетном месте, сидит, разумеется, самый любимый из артуровых подданных — мистер Белый, Белый рыцарь, вобравший в себя все цвета спектра добра и зла, точно так же, как Ланселот Озерный Робера Брессона.

  
После трапезы и благолепной беседы о дамах («Трах, трах, трах... И тут она снова почувствовала боль! Как девственница!», «Она налила мне только три чашки кофе, а должна была шесть», «Может, она должна была еще отсосать тебе?!») король Джо отправляет всех поход за Граалем: «Ну, что, побрели, бродяги!».

И даже в знаменитой проходке вдоль стены кинокритик видит отсылку к старому фильму, где рыцари уезжают вместе, чтобы разъехаться в разные стороны, а мы знаем, что пути Псов в самом деле разошлись довольно хаотично.

  
**< Жанна д`Арк>**

  
Еще один важный элемент, который является визитной карточкой Робера Брессона, — это сосредоточенность повествования на страданиях персонажа. Мало кто столь подробно и проникновенно показывает муки героев, замечает обозреватель.

И Квентин Тарантино использует тот же прием в «Бешеных псах», где за раненным мистером Оранжевым стелется кровавая дорожка. А его крики, боль и ужас не то что милосердно для зрителя пропущены, а наоборот, первая часть повествования буквально посвящена каждой минуте, когда страдает Фредди Ньюэндайк.  
Критик об этом не упоминает, но нам хотелось бы отметить, что больше ни в одном из своих фильмов Тарантино не использует этот прием. В других его лентах персонажи легко и охотно убивают, а их жертвы легко и охотно умирают. И только в «Бешеных псах» мистер Оранжевый всю душу выматывает и зрителю, и мистеру Белому своими муками.

  
Автор исследования считает, что мистер Оранжевый в своих страданиях, сомнениях и обретении веры равен Жанне д`Арк из фильма Брессона «Процесс Жанны д`Арк». Прежде всего, отмечает он, на это указывает его кличка — смешение двух цветов, желтого и красного, цветов огня, костра, на котором сожгли героиню фильма и в котором она обрела веру. Мистер Оранжевый, полицейский под прикрытием, проходит сходный путь, приносит во имя идеи ту же жертву — свою жизнь и тоже обретает веру в свою правоту.

  
Критик видит сходство и заимствования чуть ли не с первых кадров. Например, во время памятной поездки мистер Оранжевый стиснут на заднем сиденье автомобиля, как Жанна на пыточном столе у инквизиторов. А мистер Белый в это время заставляет его отказаться от объективной оценки ситуации: «Я умру, Ларри! — Нет, ты не умрешь! Скажи, что все будешь хорошо! Скажи это! Скажи!». Автору статьи это напоминает сцену, где Жанне точно так же выкручивают руки: «Отрекись! Отрекись! Отрекись!». И Жанна, и мистер Оранжевый сдаются хотя бы на время: «Хорошо». И Оранжевый добавляет: «Все будет хорошо», хотя по его внешнему виду этого не скажешь.

  
Далее на протяжении всей статьи автор приводит множество примеров, которые на его взгляд указывают, что образ Фредди Ньюэндайка вдохновлен Жанной д`Арк Робера Брессона. В частности, в квартире Фредди висит бумажный крест, самодельный и наивный, похожий по замыслу на тот, что сделала для себя из веток Жанна. Мы видим этот крест, когда Фредди идет на самоубийственное задание, а Жанну собираются сжечь.  
Или, например, едва не случившийся костер в бывшем морге, когда мистер Блондин уже разлил бензин и начал щелкать зажигалкой, чтобы сжечь взятого в заложники полицейского Марвина Нэша. Марвин Нэш — это еще одна ипостась Фредди Ньюэндайка, наглядная демонстрация того, что случается с полицейским, когда он попадает в руки гангстеров, или когда наивная экзальтированная девушка попадает в руки свирепой инквизиции.

Марвину грозит костер, как и Жанне, да и самому Фредди, который рискует погибнуть, если не от огня, то от дыма. Жертва повторяет, по мнению wondersinthedark, строчку из «Жанны» Брессона: «Не сжигай меня! Пожалуйста!»  
Подобных примеров критик приводит множество, что, согласно его статье, прямо указывает на то, что Тарантино не только знаком с творчеством Брессона, но и вдохновлялся им.

  
Это любопытное исследование дает возможность по новому взглянуть на культовый фильм, который определил почерк мэтра в кинематографе. Некоторые тезисы доказывают архетипичность образов и ситуаций, заложенных в «Бешеных псах», точно так же как в «Ланселоте Озерном». Другие, на наш взгляд, кажутся притянутыми за уши, например, слова «Не сжигай меня, пожалуйста!» закричит любой человек, которого хотят сжечь, а не только Жанна д`Арк. Тем не менее, внимание автора к особенности подачи образа одного из главных героев позволяет продолжить эту культурологическую игру и поискать другую интерпретацию жертвенности Фредди Ньюэндайка.

  
**< Мессия>**

  
Сложно опровергнуть утверждение, что отношения между мистером Оранжевым и мистером Белым — тот стержень, на котором держится фильм. Великолепный дуэт Тима Рота и Харви Кейтеля создал мощное взаимное притяжение между молодым полицейским и зрелым грабителем. И было бы ошибкой интерпретировать образ Фредди Ньюэндайка без учета влияния на него Ларри Диммика, как, к сожалению, это делает в своем исследовании влияния Брессона на Тарантино уважаемый wondersinthedar.

Прежде всего, их взаимная связь — опорная точка, с которой начинается конфликт между Бегемотом и его соратниками, и развивается история дальше благодаря все более увеличивающейся пропасти между ними.

Драма противостояния начинается с того, что Ларри ведет себя не так, как от него ждут остальные, с несогласия Ларри, который блюдет интересы находящегося без сознания и в уязвимом состоянии Фредди. Он не соглашается ехать за бриллиантами, бросив раненого Оранжевого, остальные не хотят спасать товарища, ставшего обузой. Мистер Белый упирается рогом — и понеслось!

Весь фильм по сути это не только поиски того, кто выдал грабителей полиции, но перетягивание каната интересов, кто окажется сильнее: один человек или вся свора?

  
В своих размышлениях мы возьмем за основу тезис о том, что жизнь — священная жертва, которую персонаж приносит во имя своих идеалов. Мотив не такой уж и редкий даже для Тарантино, но, как метко подметил wondersinthedark, только в «Бешеных псах» подразумеваемая гибель персонажа сопровождается долгими бессмысленными мучениями, сходными с теми, которым любил подвергать своих героев Брессон.

Страдания критик учитывает в очень узкой интепретации, и как нам кажется, зря — здесь есть, где развернуться.

Но к мистер Оранжевому мы еще вернемся, а вот кто такой мистер Белый и что он значит для мистера Оранжевого? Безусловно, он играет не за ту команду, в которой числится коп под прикрытием Фредди Ньюэндайк. Ларри Диммик — профессиональный преступник, безжалостный убийца и грабитель.

Но какова его роль в мифологии «Бешеных псов»?

  
Мы не будем присваивать себе авторство версии, что Ларри Диммик может олицетворять собой демона Бегемота.

В фанатских сообществах эта теория довольно популярна, а основана на двух знаковых, как считают некоторые, моментах фильма. Когда начальная сцена за круглым столом завершена, а на экране — затемнение, мы слышим слова ди-джея радио «К-Билли», который рекламирует выставку грузовиков. В частности, он произносит: «Двенадцатый дозвонившийся выиграет два билета на «Феерию грузовиков-монстров», куда прикатит и грузовик «Бегемот».

  
Проигнорируем пока священное число 12 — равное числу апостолов мессии. Сосредоточимся на Бегемоте.

Это демон плотских желаний и ночной сторож Ада. Он может принимать форму любых крупных животных, а также пса и кота. Но псами мы для удобства называем всех участников банды Джо Кэбота.

А вот кто у нас носит татуировку кота на предплечье?

  
Правильно, Ларри Диммик. Он демонстрирует этот знак довольно долго и настойчиво, пока сидит вместе с мистером Оранжевым в машине и обсуждает планы ограбления ювелирного магазина.

  
Как демон плотских желаний, мистер Белый держит себя в наилучшей форме.

По сравнению с остальными псами у него самое накаченное тело — семейство Кэботов страдает избыточным весом, мистер Розовый слишком худой, мистер Блондин обрюзг в тюрьме, мистер Синий не может похвастаться физической формой в силу возраста. И только Ларри щеголяет бицепсами и трицепсами, которые туго обтягивает белая футболка.  
  


  
Кроме того, Бегемот — это демон чревоугодия.  
«Жрать охота, поехали, поедим тако», — реплика Ларри сразу после болтовни в машине. И он единственный обращает внимание на то, что Блондин привез с собой в морг еду.  


  
А еще, согласно Иоганну Вейеру и его «De Praestigiis Daemonum» (1563), один из самых жестоких палачей Ада.  
И Ларри Диммик на наших глазах эффектно и жутко расстреливает патрульную машину, убивая полицейских, которые даже не успели достать свое оружие. Кроме того, в сценарии фильма и вырезанных сценах Ларри приписывают еще три трупа и шестерых раненых.  
  


  
В общем, нежный заботливый котик Ларри — тот еще Бегемот, сильный, безжалостный и жестокий демон, который сопровождает юного рыженького мессию на его Голгофу с первой же минуты.

И заодно становится самым трудным его испытанием. Ведь как демон сладострастия он невольно вызывает к себе самые теплые чувства.

  
Путь Фредди Ньюэндайка как очистительной жертвы начинается буквально со страданий — в тот самый момент, когда его ранили в живот.  
Женщина — неизвестная и безымянная, владелица машины, которую пытаются захватить беглецы Оранжевый и Белый, — одним своим выстрелом в упор и породила мессию.

Все, как полагается, мы наблюдаем «непорочное зачатие» (потому что «мать» не зачинала ни с кем свое «дитя», но тем не менее, причастна к его появлению) и «рождение в муках» (тут и дополнительных аргументов не требуется).

  
Недаром в самом начале фильма звучит обсуждение песни «Как девственница» Мадонны.

Мадонна: явный намек на то, что святая мать должна появиться на экране, пусть мельком.

Как девственница: эта женщина — не девственница, но, как дева, осененная благодатью, породила мессию.

  
Кроме того, важный момент. Страдая от боли, Фредди лежит на заднем сиденье машины и пинает детское автомобильное кресло.

Детское! Заднее сиденье автомобиля — место для ребенка, понимаем мы, и Фредди занял его, как и полагается по праву новорожденного мессии.

Обивка — белая, еще один знак непорочности зачатия, да и сам салон машины подчеркнуто женский, тесный, и Фредди заперт в нем, как в материнской утробе.  
Тема рождения не ускользнула и от внимания самого Фредди. Когда мистер Белый втаскивает его в здание бывшего морга (уж не царство ли мертвых, собственно, Ад, куда подтянутся остальные демоны, или пока еще только Чистилище?), мистер Оранжевый бормочет в ужасе от произошедшего: «У нее был ребенок...». Только в одном он ошибается: не был, а есть.

Фредди ведет себя, как напуганный малыш, плачет и стонет от боли и страха, и Бегемот утешает его, как утешал бы рыдающего малыша: «А кто у нас крутой парень? Ты у нас крутой парень!».

Но если есть новорожденный мессия, то должны быть и волхвы, которые ищут того, кому принести свои дары. Волхвов хватает с избытком, и все они с большим усердием ищут.  
«Кто крыса?», «Кто нас предал?», «Кто из нас не такой, как мы?» — в разное время каждый из псов задается этим вопросом, и они ищут ответ на него с усердием, достойным ищеек и — волхвов.

Они идут на воссиявшую звезду — звезду на жетоне полицейского. И собираются под одной крышей, над которой взошла та самая звезда, и это единственное место, где обретается тот, кого они ищут. И подобно настоящим волхвам, сложившим к ногам мессии ладан, золото и смирну, несут свои дары.

  
Мистер Розовый, по ассоциации с золотом, приносит бриллианты, дань мирской жизни.

Мистер Блондин вместо драгоценного ладана разливает горючую смесь — новое сокровище горячих пустынь, черное масло для помазанников во власти.

А старый Джо — человек в возрасте, сам на пороге смерти — несет в дар то, что о ней напоминает, как древним евреям напоминала о смерти смирна: черные горячие пули, то есть, «маслины» на жаргоне. Каждый из этих волхвов озабочен, истинен ли тот, кого он ищут, и только третий, самый старший волхв, подтверждает — да, это он.

Умирает мессия «Бешеных псов», как и полагается, распятым посреди разбойников. Можно возразить, что их трое вместо двух, но отец и сын Кэботы по сути воплощают один и тот же образ, а вот другой разбойник, уверовавший, это, конечно, наш Бегемот, Ларри Диммик.

И пока Кэботы лежат навзничь с разбросанными руками, обретший свою веру мистер Белый находится в коленопреклоненной молитвенной позе перед господином своей души.

Давайте же вернемся к нашему демону плоти и страсти, которому приходится сложнее остальных из псовой братии.

С самого начала мистеру Белому приходится брать на себя самую необычную функцию — утешителя и хранителя. Возможно, потому что ему приходится созерцать рану в живот, а для Бегемота — это тревожная тема и нежное уязвимое местечко, так как этого приспешника сатаны часто изображают с огромным животом.  
  


  
И вполне вероятно, что благодаря раненому животу Фредди и своему метафорическому животу Бегемот чувствует особую связь между ними — их животами, в частности, и ими как персонажами мифологической драмы, в целом.

  
Как отмечается во многих исследованиях, другая функция, которая невольно ложится на плечи мистера Белого, — исполнение им роли отца для мистера Оранжевого.

Мы не будем отрицать очевидное, потому что в том же морге есть душераздирающая сцена, где Фредди буквально повторяет слова, произнесенные другим мессией две тысячи лет назад: «Отец, зачем ты оставил меня?!» — только в варианте: «Ларри, не оставляй меня, я без тебя умру!».  
Справедливости ради отметим, что Ларри все равно оставляет ради разговора с мистером Розовым, а Фредди теряет сознание — распятый на полу в луже крови, как и его собрат по страданиям — на кресте.

  
Но во все остальном этот ночной страж Ада становится отличным сторожевым псом для юного страдающего мессии — от первой минуты личной Голгофы до последней.

Он преданно поддерживает его, пока Фредди несет свой невидимый крест до Голгофы и каждый шаг дается ему с трудом. Он преданно ложится рядом, пока Фредди истекает кровью на пределе физических мук. И даже обтирает, как святая Вероника, платком потный окровавленный лик взятого под демоническое крыло копа.

  
В просьбе Фредди «Обними меня» мало сыновьего, и демон чувственных удовольствий охотно исполняет ее.

Он вообще охотно трогает своего бледного измученного подопечного, не стесняясь расстегнуть ему ширинку, к примеру. И судя по тому, что малыш не выказывает ни протеста, ни удивления, есть ощущение, что такие действия Бегемота, этого демона сладострастия, для него не внове.

Не забывает ночной страж Ада и о своей охранной функции. Он превращается в очень злого сторожевого пса — одну из ипостасей, кроме кота, как мы помним — чтобы избить Розового, когда тот предлагает бросить Фредди на его пути страданий. Он восстает против любого, кто пожелает дотронуться до истекающего кровью мальчика хоть пальцем. Эта связь копа и грабителя, удивительная и невозможная, сродни библейскому чуду.

  
Очевидно, что Бегемот, несмотря на свою демоническую сущность, становится на путь спасения — благодаря своей самоотверженной любви. И после «мексиканской перестрелки» с Кэботами он, как раскаявшийся разбойник, возносится, вернее, вползает из-за своей раны, на тот же крест страдания, что и мессия.

  
Кстати, мало кто обращает внимания, куда ранен Бегемот.

А между тем он ранен в живот, как и истекающий на его руках кровью Фредди, в то самое нежное и уязвимое местечко — свою силу и славу.

Их кровь смешалась, и они теперь равны во всем, и мессии только осталось прошептать вновь спасенному, изо всех сил крепко обнимая его за шею:

— Нынче же будешь ужинать со мной в раю.


End file.
